Harry Potter and The Order of Three
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: HPHGRW pairing 3some. A story of the efforts of three friends trying to defeat the Dark Lord and their own journey to have someone to depend on. A family.and to be loved. ch3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Order of Three

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

'cept the plot!

Warnings: HP/HG/RW pairing, swearing (as is my usual) and any other shit you guys seem to find even in the way GRAMMAR is used.

Set in sixth year.

There will be Dumbledore bashing, I may like him but he did hold out on a lot in the Fifth book.

LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

By the way this came to me after a particularly bad headache caused by listening to bagpipes being played right next to my ear in a pub so I may not be to happy when reading flames.

This is just the Prologue!

Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, sat on his piece of crap bed at Number Four Privet Drive looking at the broken mirror his Deceased Godfather, Sirius Black, the innocent convicted murderer, had given him. (Wow, long sentence). Harry's hair was greasy, resembling Snape's ugly as hell hair, his cheeks were drawn, there were bags under his eyes and bruises on his arms from where Vernon had griped his arm while dragging him up the stairs and into his room after getting home (although he couldn't really call it home, his home was only where Hermione and Ron were) from the train station. And with a terse order that he'd send a letter every three days or be starved, Vernon had locked him in, using all _ten_ of the locks on his door.

Harry's face hardened with resolve and he clenched his fists, the broken glass cutting in to his skin, making drops of blood flow from his hand and on to the floor.

"Dumbldore'll pay for what he's done." Was the whispered promise that filled him with a need to prove everyone wrong about him, he would train to fight Voldemort and he would win.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 88!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione Granger lay on her bed, thoughts jumbled in her head but stood out among the thoughts of homework and the war, 'I hope Harry is okay.' Standing up she walked to her school trunk and opened it, she rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, a picture of her, Harry, and Ron that they'd asked Colin Creevey to take of them, they were waving while sitting on a bench, Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap, her legs draped across Ron's lap, Harry's right arm was around her shoulders and his left was around Ron's shoulders, Ron himself was hugging Hermione from behind with an arm around Harry. Since the picture was moving it showed them falling off in a heap Hermione underneath Ron and Harry's chests laughing at the two lanky boys who were tangled up in their cloaks. They each had a copy of that picture because it was their favorite one.

Tears fell on the glass covering.

Hermione collapsed on the floor sobbing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron Weasley flipped through a Chudley Cannons Quidditch book which he'd normally be paying attention to but wasn't because his thoughts were on his two best friend from whom he'd been separated by Dumbledore who wouldn't let them come to the Burrow until the last week of August. Ron let out a groan of frustration, he knew Harry or Hermione would have nightmares and he would be there to help them. They too wouldn't be there to help him, because he too had nightmares, they all did since first year, and each year they slowly got worse. They meaning himself and Hermione for some reason had the same "prophetic" (here he laughed in a sort of morbid amusement) dreams as Harry which was why he really wanted to be with them right now, the three of them couldn't really be without each other which had shown during the TriWizard Tournament in fourth year.

Standing up Ron started writing a letter too Harry and then one to Hermione.

Harry was woken from his nightmare by a pecking on his window Pig, Ron's owl, was there with two letters for him. Opening the window he let the flustered bird in and took the letters from him before he went to Hedwig's cage and getting some water under the disdainful (can owls even be disdainful?) gaze of the aforementioned owl.

Harry chuckled at the antics of the birds and opened the letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're doing you're homework, but that's not why I'm writing, we, meaning Ron and me have decided that we're going to get you out of that horrible house and train with you and don't you dare think you can do it with out me and Ron, because you know you can't! (_Here he snorted of course he knew he couldn't, he wasn't that stubborn!_) Next week on Tuesday at lunch Ron and I will be going to the Leaky Cauldron to talk and you will do what you do best, you will sneak out on the Knight Bus with your cloak and your trunk and you will stay at the Leaky Cauldron with me and Ron, and no arguing! We will explain the rest of our plan further, and in person, just in case. Get some sleep and meditate you know it helps some. I'm sorry I and Ron aren't there to help but we'll see you soon!_

_Love, Hermione xoxo_

Harry smiled and shook his head at Hermione's bossy attitude; it was her way of trying to help him. He definitely would be going to the Leaky Cauldron; Hermione would never let him live it down otherwise. He opened Ron's letter and smiled it was very funny for Ron to be ordering him around,

_Hiya Mate!_

_Hermione and me have agreed that we're in this war together no matter what so we're going to train alongside you whether you like it or not! As Hermione's already told you what we're going to do I suggest you get some sleep after meditating, it does help. Uh oh Mum's calling I have to go DeGnome the garden so I'll see you in three and ½ days I guess!_

_Ron W._

Harry smiled Ron and Hermione's letters always cheered him up, they really were 'The Golden Trio' as everyone had started calling them, they always worked together and had complete trust in each other once things were explained.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND WEED THE BACKYARD!!!"

Harry sighed and stood, ready to do another days work in the hot sun, knowing his luck he'd get a really bad sunburn.

Okay this is all for now, I will try to update this as soon as possible which I think given evidence of my other stories will be in a week, so sorry if you're demands aren't met !

-I'm mean I know!


	2. chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of Three

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

'cept the plot!

Warnings: HP/HG/RW pairing (though it will take a while to get there, you will also notice a closer than friends relationship between them through out the next couple of chapters), swearing (as is my usual) and any other shit you guys seem to find even in the way GRAMMAR is used.

Set in sixth year.

There will be Dumbledore bashing, I may like him but he did hold out on a lot in the Fifth book.

LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

LAST TIME:

Harry sighed and stood, ready to do another days work in the hot sun, knowing his luck he'd get a really bad sunburn.

Response to review:

PrinstonGirl1: Once again only one review! Uggg, I swear I should just stop but I like writing too much. I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Tuesday, noon, Leaky Cauldron 

Hermione and Ron sat at a table in the corner of the busy Leaky Cauldron drinking their butter beers and patiently awaiting Harry to show up. The door opened and light filtered through along with it the slight form of someone in a black cloak with a hat that came in and looked discreetly around, no one had looked up at the entrance of the person except Hermione and Ron who recognized the tall yet slim form of their friend.

Harry made his way to their table and sat in between the two in the shadows so no one would immediately notice him if they came over. Hermione leaned in and gave him a hug which Harry returned gratefully. Hermione noticed that he seemed a little thin and noted the exhaustion in his beautiful bright green eyes. She resolved to make sure he ate more and got some sleep.

Ron gave him a 'manly' hug and he too noticed that Harry was thinner and more tired than normal. When Harry let go he stole a few chips (which those of you who aren't British are also known as French fries.) from Hermione's plate and munched on them when Hermione sighed and pushed her plate towards him he smiled and ate a few more. Ron just shook his head and said,

"We've come up with how to disappear, just not where too, we also might not be able to afford some of the things we'll need to properly train, and do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do. Sirius-he-he left me all of the properties he owned and half his money, the rest went to Lupin. If we go to Gringotts we should be able to get a list and the keys and from there we can decide, and I can buy whatever we need." Harry said bitterly, Sirius should have lived, but it was because of his stupid mistake that he'd died.

Harry was startled out of his musings by Ron and Hermione enveloping him in a group hug which he gladly returned, they we're his best friends and he didn't think he could live with out them.

"We don't have to worry about my parents, I told them that I was going to do something important to me and that they couldn't stop me, they told me to do what I thought was best. I've got my things in my trunk which I put a password activated shrinking charm on before we left school so I don't have to worry about my things, what about you guys?" Hermione said still leaning into Harry.

"I also put a password activated shrinking charm on my trunk, I have it with me and the Dursleys don't give a shit about me." Harry said bitterly. Hermione tutted and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't dwell on them. They're in the past now and you never have to go back to them again. You have us and we're never going to leave you. Got it?"

Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Mate we're each others family now you can depend on us, we'll be here for you through thick and thin." (Corny I know) Ron said putting his am around Harry's shoulders.

"I've also got my things, there's also a shrinking charm on it, but it was already on there. I left a note for mum, yes I know she'll probably be mad at me but she would have stopped me from coming if I'd told her the truth." Ron continued seriously, though a smile broke through when Harry started to smile.

"Okay I get it." Harry said chuckling; they really were the best friends he could have.

"Well let's get to it then." Ron said standing, Hermione and Harry stood and after Harry left a few galleons they were on their way to Gringotts.

* * *

Harry walked in the middle of Ron and Hermione to keep from being seen. They entered the busily teaming Gringotts and walked up to an empty desk. 

"State your business." The goblin said.

"Hello Griphook, I need to see someone about seeing a list of my properties."

Griphook looked surprised; no wizard ever remembered a Goblins name.

"Of course Mr. Potter follow me." He said coming out from behind the desk and leading the three bewildered teenagers to a door and in to an office. Griphook sat behind the desk and waved his hand at a folder that became a three inch pile of ten folders.

"Now what type of property were you looking for?"

Harry nodded to Hermione, who said,

"We're looking for something in either Scotland or America that is in a Muggle area, and it needs to be fairly large, with a large yard, and charms that don't let the ministry pick up the use of underage magic."

Griphook nodded and rifled through the folders and finally pulled out one and handed to them.

"There are three that were owned by your parents and two by Mr. Black that would fit you're requirements."

After a few minutes of browsing they settled on one Harry's parents had owned in America. It was in Big Bear, California. There were four bedrooms, a study, a game room, a gym, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a library, a large kitchen, a dinning room, five fireplaces, three bathrooms, a large back and front yard with a forest surrounding the back, a view of the ocean and a Magical Gym.

"We've decided on the one in Big Bear, California." Harry said handing the file back to the Goblin.

"Excellent choice Mr. Potter, I'll just get the keys then."

Griphook stood and went to a stand and waved his hand, a set of keys appeared. Griphook handed them to Harry, who asked,

"What are the extra keys for?"

"The garage, the front door, the back door, and the attic."

"Okay then, thank you very much for helping us. We just need to make a quick stop at my vault and then we'll be on our way."

* * *

When they were in the cart getting ready to go down Griphook asked if he would like to go to the Potter family vault. 

"There's another vault but I thought-"

"The vault you are using now is your savings vault, and the smallest one of you're vaults. Did Dumbledore not tell you about how rich the Potter family is? You're mother made quite a bit of money herself; she was a curse breaker for us before you were born." Griphook said, there was a bit of scorn in his voice when he spoke of Dumbledore.

"No he did not. And yes I would like to visit the Potter family vault. Also how many other vaults do I have?" Harry said annoyed, Hermione put a calming hand on his arm and said,

"We knew Dumbledore was keeping things from us, there's no need to get mad at Griphook."

Ron nodded agreement when Harry looked at him.

The cart started moving and they went down a few levels and in to a long dark corridor, and Harry caught sight of a large pair of golden cat's eyes.

"Dragons." Harry breathed out quietly.

"Yes, the Dragons guard the high security vaults, the ones of the old families and the Ministry of Magic's vaults as well as your family vault." Griphook said as they came to a stop outside a large iron door that had large red and gold dragon standing erect in front of it, its cat like eyes focused on them as they got out of the cart and stood in front of the door.

Hermione held tightly to Ron and Harry's hands and they squeezed back to reassure her.

"Mr. Potter you must state your full name and hold out your wand to Terpsichore (the Greek muse of choral songs and dance.), she will then let you in." Griphook said his piercing eyes upon the she-dragon.

Harry nervously smiled and left the comfort of his friends and crossed the distance to the she-dragon who looked at him suspiciously through gleaming eyes.

"I am Harry James Potter." He said then raised his wand to her.

A painful ringing, almost musical voice rang inside his head.

'**_Welcome young Potter, it has been many years since one of your clan has last visited.'_**

Startled Harry replied with:

'_You can speak to me?'_

Musical, mocking laughter rang in his mind.

'**_Of course, has no one told of the bond between the dragons and your family?'_**

'_No, and I suppose Dumbledore was given the task to tell me?'_

'_**Yes he was. The meddling old human had better learn his place; he has broken too many of the ancient laws recently and will soon be getting a visit from a representative of our race. Do not worry young one, he will not meddle in your affairs again as I know you worry about. Now young one I suppose you wish to go in to the vault? Very well then, you may go in, and do not forget to look at the weapons in the far corner, I think you will find a use for them.'**_

'_Thank you Terpsichore, I will.'_

The ringing in his ears and head abruptly stopped as the large iron doors swung outward revealing a large chamber with piles of galleons, Knuts, and sickles. There were mountains of jewelry and other gleaming, not to mention expensive things. In the far corner just a Terpsichore had said there were weapons, crossbows, swords, knives, shields spears, daggers, staves, staffs, clubs, and many others.

"Bloody hell!" Ron _and _Hermione said at the same time, surprising both boys. Hermione shrugged in a way that said 'what you two can curse and I can't?'

"Terpsichore said to look at the weapons over there; she said I might find some use for them." Harry said pointing to the gleaming and bejeweled weapons.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"When did you speak to her, no witch or wizard can speak to a dragon unless they speak parslemouth and then they have to have incredible power. We didn't even hear you say, or rather, hiss, a word." Hermione said frowning.

"I guess I doomed to never be normal. She also said that Dumbledore was supposed to tell me of the bond my family has to the dragons, and we can all see how that turned out." Harry said, anger growing, but Hermione placed a calming hand on his shoulder and said,

"WE will show Dumbledore that you should not have been coddled like a child, and we are all going to be in this war with you and no one will stop us, not even Molly Weasley, no offence to your mother Ron, but she still thinks we're children and that we should let the 'adults' handle it. We've done more in the past five years against Voldemort than they have since the beginning of the first war. Now, Shall we all investigate those weapons, or shall I?"

"No offence taken Hermione, my mother still thinks I'm a first year who's never held a wand before rather than a sixth year who's had more battle experience dueling than her and dad combined." Ron said shaking his head.

Harry smiled at his two friends and headed to the weapons, they followed close behind him.

Hermione picked up a katanna and looked at the runic inscription on the blade and gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked dropping the other katanna he'd been looking at.

"These are magical! This one has a runic inscription that enables it to be enveloped with ice! This could really help us in a battle! We need to find the ones that call out to us, it will enhance the power output of the charms on them, well, what are you waiting for, get to work!" Hermione said and put the katanna she'd picked up next to her and started sorting through the daggers. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, then complied with her instructions.

* * *

15 minutes later 

They'd gone through all of the weapons and they'd each chosen quite a few. Hermione had chosen the sapphire jeweled katanna she'd picked up, two daggers that matched it, four throwing knives with silver Celtic knot design and gold inlay, gloved wrist guards with silver Celtic knot work inlay and roses circling around the fingers, and a tall Ebony and Holly staff that had a beautiful carving of vines and roses in it, it was topped by a large carved rose of amethyst. She'd also found a chain mail vest made of Mithril, an unbreakable medal, that fit her perfectly.

Harry had chosen a katanna similar to Hermione's but was inlayed with silver Celtic knot work and emeralds, a broadsword with gold inlay in the shape of a Dragon taking flight, gloved wrist guards with Celtic knot work, (I love Celtic knot work, what can I say?) two daggers with runic etchings on the blade, with a dragons claw amid a circle of Celtic knot work, he'd also chosen a staff made of a dark wood called blood wood, it was carved with a dragon encircling it and it was topped with a large round sphere of clear dark green emerald.

Ron's choices included a long curved sword with silver inlay in the shape of a griffin, three daggers with the same design and some Celtic knot work, gloved wrist guards with silver knot work, and a staff made of willow with a griffin carved in it, a citrine in the shape of a griffin sat atop it.

"Well I think we've made some good choices don't you?" Harry said as he swung his katanna about in a few experimental swings. He'd found some sheathes and sword belts for their weapons and now slid his katanna home in it's scabbard, Hermione smiled from her position on the floor where she was sheathing all her bladed weapons, Ron who was doing the same chuckled at his friends antics.

Someone clearing their throat got their attention and they all pulled their wands before looking and pointing them at the intruder, Griphook. Griphook had an odd looking very large trunk beside him.

"I think you might want this. It has an expanded space on the inside, a weightless charm, and a shrinking charm."

"Thank you Griphook, we're sorry for taking so long." Harry said smiling.

"No trouble at all. Take your time, there are also books that you might want to look at, there are some very rare ones that are quite helpful."

Hermione's eyes had gone misty at the mention of books and she immediately went over to the large pile and started sorting through them. By the time she was done over half the books had been put in the trunk along with all their weapons except for a dagger for each of them. They each put their shrunken trunks inside the big trunk and then shrunk it. Harry then filled a pouch with coins and got inside the awaiting cart with his family.

As they left Harry heard Terpsichore's ringing voice inside his head once again.

'**_Farewell Young One, you will have the support of the Dragons in this war. And please come and visit me again.'_**

'_Thank you. And I will come to visit.'_

* * *

Eight pages! Woo hoo! 

This is the longest chapter I've ever done so be happy!

I also did this in two days so don't expect me to update again anytime soon!

I also expect more reviews!

Bye!


	3. Avenel Island

Harry Potter and the Order of Three

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

'cept the plot!

Warnings: HP/HG/RW pairing (though it will take a while to get there, you will also notice a closer than friends relationship between them through out the next couple of chapters), swearing (as is my usual) and any other shit you guys seem to find even in the way GRAMMAR is used.

Set in sixth year. It is now officially an AU of course; man I can't believe they killed Dumbledore.

LAST TIME:

As they left Harry heard Terpsichore's ringing voice inside his head once again.

'**_Farewell Young One, you will have the support of the Dragons in this war. And please come and visit me again.'_**

'_Thank you. And I will come to visit.'_

Now for the next chapter:

As soon as they were above ground a Goblin walked up to them.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Thane, if you would follow me; there are a few matters that need to be taken care of." The Goblin said respectfully, and when Harry nodded after a moment they followed the Goblin to an office that was decorated with many paintings and tapestries. The Goblin sat behind a large desk that dwarfed the creature behind it.

"Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you know your family is among the oldest in the Wizarding community, with that long history comes certain titles, and as Lord Black stated in his will you are his Heir, since he was the Heir to the Black family, also an old name among the Wizarding world, you will receive all the titles your position as the Heir to the Potter and Black families." The Goblin paused at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Did you not know about your status as the Heir to Lord Black?"

Mutely Harry shook his head.

"I-I didn't even know I had titles much-less from _two_ families."

"Yes well, Dumbledore said he would inform you of your status among the magical community, but it seems he's again been remiss in his duties. Here is the list of your titles, it also includes your abilities, and you may look over them, and if you have any questions, just ask." The goblin said, he sneered when he mentioned Dumbledore. He handed Harry the list, and Hermione and Ron leaned over to look at the list in his hands.

_Harry James Alexander Caleb Evans- Potter-Black_

_Age: 16_

_Current Residence: #4 Privet Drive_

_Magical Status:_

_Magical Maturation: Not Yet Completed_

_Familial Abilities: Legillmency (AN: is that right?), Elemental Ability with Ice and Blue Fire, Dragon Bond: able to communicate with Dragons, and Animal Communication._

_Natural Abilities: Metamorphogus (Spelling?), Parselmouth, Elemental Apparation with Fire or Ice, Battle Magic's, and Warding._

_Familial Titles: _

_Lord of Avenel Island: Island is shielded, and warded._

_Lord of Kindereall Castle: Shielded and Warded._

_Lord of Potter Manor: Shielded and Warded_

_Titles from Black Family:_

_Lord of Black Island: Island is Shielded and Warded_

_Lord of Grimmauld Place: Shielded, Warded and Under the Fidelius_

_Secret Keeper: Albus Dumbledore_

_Lord of Black Castle: Shielded and Warded_

_Titles Given Once Magical Maturation Is Reached:_

_WardMaster of the Third Degree_

_BattleMage of the Fourth Degree_

_Element Master of the Second Degree_

_Places On Councils Stated Below:_

_Two Places on the Hogwarts Governors Council_

_Two Places on the Wizengamot_

_Three Places on the Old Council_

Harry looked up wide-eyed at his friends who were just as surprised at him.

"Mate, I think you've got more titles than Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic combined." Ron said, awed.

"Well, of course Lord Potter does, most of those titles the Minister and Dumbledore have were given to them because of their positions on the Ministry and Hogwarts respectively. Lord Potter's magical abilities earned him three of those titles, which is more than can be said of the Minister, Dumbledore only gained two of his titles because of his magical abilities. Now is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Actually, what is the house on Avenel like?" Harry asked, a thought beginning to form in his head.

The Goblin looked surprised for a second then began to explain the features of the fair sized island in the middle of a very large lake.

"The House is one the largest ones you own, the lake the island is in, is located in Scotland. It has three stories, the first has the Kitchen, the Sun room, two libraries, a ballroom, 3 bathrooms, and three family rooms and 10 fireplaces, the second floor consists of 10 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a stillroom, two more libraries, an indoor pool, a Magical Gym, and a Sacred Room and14 fireplaces, the third level consists of an observatory, another library, two more Sacred Rooms, an Elemental Room, and a pool on the roof with a glass enclosure over it and five fireplaces , there is also three separate basements, and the attic. There is also a stable, an archery yard, an outdoor practice court, and an indoor one, the mountains surrounding the outer rim of the island have many caves, and small ponds, there is a large city about 10 miles away for the lake, muggles often camp in the forest surrounding the lake, but you will not have any problems with them. Wards prevent the detection of Underage magic and apparition without the password, the Floo network is still hooked up" Thane paused when Harry grinned.

"Hermione, what do you think?" he asked smiling at her. She stared at him suspiciously then smiled.

"I think this one would work even better than the one we picked out, what with the newfound knowledge of you're abilities all the libraries will help us to research them. They will never expect us to be right under their noses." Hermione said smiling at Harry. Harry looked at Ron with an inquiring gaze and Ron nodded his agreement.

"Alright then, we'll stay on Avenel Island instead." Harry said nodding to the Goblin.

"Well than Mr. Potter, here is a Portkey that will transport you directly to the entrance hall, the House Elves will take care of any other questions you have about the Estate." Thane said handing over a large piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Mr. Thane. I know you will not breathe a word of this to Dumbledore, correct?" Harry asked, a light entering his eyes that Hermione and Ron had only seen once.

"You are Correct Lord Potter. Good luck." Thane said as the Portkey activated and they were transported away to Avenel Island.

"Good Luck." Thane said to the empty room and walked out.

No one had noticed a redhead standing in a darkened corner of the room, listening to the whole conversation.

"Stay safe." Bill Weasley said walking out of the room. He needed to speak to some people.

Well that's all! I hope this is will keep me from being threatened by angry reviewers.

Sesshomaru-is-my-master: Well you're my second reviewer. And yet this is the third chapter. I wonder how that worked out. Oh well I'm glad you liked it, and I updated didn't I?

Okay people incase some of you don't know I'm to Texas this coming Friday through next Saturday, I will bring paper and a pen with me though in an attempt to write but well you never know, I'm going to my sisters baby shower, I get to see tons of family and I hopefully get to go shopping at hot topic. Now those are three things I'm looking forward too. But, my grandparents and most of the family except my mom, dad, step-dad, and my sister still think I'm ten years old, so I'm making sure I'm bringing a lot of stuff to annoy them with so hopefully that will be fun too. So wish me luck and hope I don't get heat stroke!

And don't for get to review.


End file.
